Misery Hates Love
by kawaiinoodle
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis have finally found love. Darkness no longer covers them. Misery no longer plagues them. Their enemies and demons are gone. They are happy. And that's the way it will stay... (OCC/AU, rated M for language and yaoi) SEQUEL TO MISERY LOVES COMPANY (This story is on hiatus, as I am very busy right now)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here it is, the beginning of the sort of sequel to Misery Loves Company. I hope you love it and please review. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry this chapter isn't longer, I've been really busy this week. But next chapter will make up for that. :)_

* * *

Springtime was perhaps the most beautiful time ever to exist. The birds sang, the flowers bloomed, the weather was neither too nor too cold. It was perfect.

Winter was long gone, the last bits of snow melting over a month before. With the melting of the snow, came the blossoming of Sebastian Michaelis's heart. He hadn't felt any pain or suffering in what seemed like forever. His body did not ache and his mind did not cry out in sorrow. His once skeletal frame, was now lean and fit. His once ghostly pale complexion, was now pink and rosy. The darkness, loneliness, and misery that had followed Sebastian, formerly his only company, no longer plagued him. He was free. And he was happy. So wondrously happy.

"Sebastian?" Ciel rolled over in the bed, groggily opening his eyes. "I don't want to wake up."

Sebastian smiled. The alarm had gone off several minutes earlier. He had to run the shop and Ciel had to get to class. "I don't want to wake up either," he whispered.

They lay there for a little while longer, limbs wrapped around each other. They could hear each other's hearts beating in time, rhythmically, as one. Finally, with a long, languid, kiss, Ciel stood up and left the bed, retreating into the bathroom to wash up.

Sebastian waited for the inevitable, "Care to join me?"

When Ciel poked his head out the door, less than a minute later, Sebastian laughed.

"What?"

"You know the answer, Ciel."

Ciel smiled mischievously. "Oh, do I?" He began to lift Sebastian's shirt up over his head, all the while gazing into his eyes with pure lust. Sebastian became full aware of Ciel's naked body. He was completely awake now. "Let me guess, judging by-" Ciel gestured towards Sebastian's crotch, "-this, the answer is, "yes, Ciel darling, I'd love to join you."

"I don't call you "darling," Sebastian whispered, more to himself than to Ciel.

"How about, baby?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Sweetie?"

Sebastian shook his head again.

Ciel inched in closer, his naked body pressing up against Sebastian. He dropped Sebastian's shirt to the ground and began to work on his lower half. He knelt down and kissed Sebastian's stomach, those lusty eyes still staring upwards. Then, with one movement, he pulled Sebastian's pants down. "Would you look at that," Ciel cooed, touching the bulge in his boyfriend's underwear. He kissed it, and closed his eyes.

Sebastian's legs wobbled. He tried to look for something to steady himself against. "I thought we were going to take a shower," he breathed.

"I couldn't wait. You're just too damn perfect, Sebastian Michaelis."

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel got on his knees, and in another lifetime, a long time ago, Sebastian would have been mortified. Sitting on a bathroom floor? The amount of germs was astounding, it was disgusting. Fortunately, the urge to clean obsessively hadn't bothered Sebastian for quite a while. Although, he certainly didn't forgo cleaning altogether. Whenever he had spare time, he cleaned the whole flat, sweeping it and scrubbing it, from floor to ceiling.

It wasn't germs or cleaning that he thought of now; it was Ciel, kneeling in front of him, sucking him off, as if his penis were candy. Sebastian couldn't help but think that Ciel looked beautiful like that, even more beautiful than usual. He appeared so vulnerable and innocent. It was funny that Sebastian thought that, especially because the act that Ciel was performing was the opposite of innocent, and even funnier that Sebastian knew that he himself was the vulnerable, the innocent one. Even still, after they had been together for over six months now, he hadn't changed. Of course, he was happy, and he didn't look like a skeleton. But he was still Sebastian. His innocence, no matter how many dirty words Ciel used, wasn't going anywhere.

Sebastian backed up into the shower stall, using the wall tiles to support himself. Ciel dipped back downwards, sucking Sebastian loudly. "Are you trying to alert the neighbors?" Sebastian whispered, though, with an afterthought, he realized that if the neighbors cared, they would have spoken up a long time ago.

Ciel unlatched his lips from Sebastian's cock for a second, to laugh. "I'm going to be late for class, but I'll make it up to Spears later. We're going on a double date, with him and Grell tonight." He commenced sucking his boyfriend.

"Just the four of us, though? Last time you said that, Mey-Rin and her friends showed up. I don't like large groups very much, Ciel. It makes me sort of uncomfortable. I think I would like it much better if it was just you and me. It's always nice, when we go out, just the two of us-"

"Bloody hell, Sebastian, I'm trying to give you a blow job and you're completely killing the mood!" Ciel stood up, licking his lips.

Sebastian blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Ciel cut him off, kissing him, hard. He pressed his body up against Sebastian's, and a mixture of heat and sweat radiated off of him. Sebastian fell back into the faucet, accidentally turning the water on. Ciel continued kissing him, despite the sudden freezing water, hitting both of them. When he finally broke away, taking a deep breath, he said, "I love you, Sebastian, and honestly, you're incapable of killing the mood. Like I said, you're so perfect. Too fucking perfect."

Before Sebastian could reply, Ciel kissed him again, this time placing one hand on the small of Sebastian's back, and the other on top of his erection.

The ice cold water did not bother them, in fact, it went completely unnoticed, as body heat was all they needed. Sebastian moaned, and with a smile, he realized, for maybe the millionth time, that they were a couple. A normal, everyday couple. He lived a regular life now, an ordinary one. Perhaps most ordinary people would prefer not to be ordinary; perhaps most would prefer a life of fame and fortune, recognition for everything they did. Sebastian did not get any recognition. His name would not go down in history, and that was okay. He liked being ordinary. He liked not having to worry about anything.

"Thank you," Sebastian said, and though he said it often, it never lost its meaning. "I love you." That definitely never lost its meaning.

Ciel replied by moaning against him, moving the hand on Sebastian's back, down slightly farther. His fingertips brushed Sebastian's entrance, and Sebastian shivered, never tiring of that blissful feeling.

"Are you cold?" Ciel asked, water dripping down his face, droplets gathered on his impossibly long lashes.

"I've never been warmer," Sebastian answered, and his body trembled against Ciel's, as two fingers curved into him. He wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, and pressed his head into the crook of Ciel's shoulder, inhaling sharply as Ciel's fingers glided in and out.

"Can you-"

Ciel grinned. "With pleasure." He removed his fingers, and Sebastian longed to be filled again. Ciel let the water wash over him for a while, as if he realized that they were indeed in the midst of a shower.

Sebastian whined. He didn't mean to, and it was always slightly embarrassing, but apparently, Ciel didn't think the same. He smiled, gazing at Sebastian with nothing but love. He kissed him again, his tongue reaching far into Sebastian's throat. They slipped backwards, water drenching them.

"I love you," Ciel breathed, water dripping down his lips.

They said those words so often. Not a day went by when the phrase was not spoken at least once. After everything they had been through, it was impossible not to say those words. Even after all these months, their love had not wavered even a little. They were forever a couple on their honeymoon.

Ciel grinded against Sebastian, heat and sweat mixing with the water. Finally, as Sebastian whined, Ciel pushed their bodies together, firmly pressing his crotch against his boyfriend's, rubbing their cocks together. "I love you so much," Ciel repeated, and after planting one last kiss on Sebastian's lips, he entered him, slipping between his thighs.

Their bodies shuddered and Ciel groaned, throwing his head back. Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut, as the pleasure overload was too much to handle. He reveled in this feeling, deciding long ago that there was no better feeling than this. This expression of love, the most intimate and vulnerable of all acts, was breathtakingly beautiful. He had tossed away all of his erotic novels, after realizing that they couldn't even compare to the real thing. No pornographic film or story could replace real sex.

They fell into their usual steady rhythm, slow, but not agonizingly so. Ciel thrust in, deep, burying himself to the hilt. He began to pull out, slowly, and just as he was about to leave Sebastian empty, he thrust back in, all the way. His hips slapped against Sebastian, and it echoed across the shower stall and into the bathroom.

"I love you," Ciel said for the third time within ten minutes. He came a moment later, white streaks landing across Sebastian's stomach, only to be washed away immediately.

"I love you too." Sebastian smiled. _You're my world, Ciel Phantomhive._ _My lover, my friend, my everything._

…

"So where were you? Your final is in two weeks, Ciel! If you want to pass my class, you have to show up!"

"Oh Will, darling, you're so bloody mean." Grell scooted away, removing his arm from around Will's shoulders. He reached over the table and grabbed Ciel's hand. "So, how are things going with you and Sebastian?"

Ciel looked around the restaurant, and leaned across the table, closer to Grell and Will. "I'm proposing."

Grell nearly squealed, but held back, not wanting to embarrass Ciel. "Finally, god, I thought you were going to propose to him a long time ago." He looked at Will, and nudged him with his elbow. "So how about you, huh? Planning on proposing anytime soon?"

Will raised his eyebrows and gave Grell an annoyed look.

"That's his, 'I'd really like to propose to you right now and then fuck you viciously right on top of this table, but I can't say that because I'm too cool,' look." He laughed. Will rolled his eyes, but there was the smallest curl on his lips.

"Sebastian!" Grell leaped up, and hugged Sebastian, grinning widely enough for it to be suspicious.

"Sorry, I'm late, there were a lot of customers today," Sebastian said, as he pried himself out of Grell's arms. He kissed Ciel on the cheek and slid into the booth. "How are you, Grell?"

"Absolutely wonderful!"

"And you, Will?"

Will shrugged. "Fantastic."

Sebastian smiled. He turned his attention to Ciel, and he couldn't help but smile a little brighter. "How was your day?"

"After this morning I couldn't think properly so I wandered around London, trying to clear my mind. I happened across a jewelry store, or four. The only proper thing I could think was, 'I'm in love.' After staring at this one ring for forever, I realized what I wanted." Ciel's eyes shined. "Sebastian, I love you more than anything or anyone. I'm absolutely privileged to have you in my life. You saved me and for that, I'm forever grateful. I can't imagine being without you. I can't imagine a life without you in it. I could go on and on, but I think that if I said much more, I would start sobbing like a baby." Ciel's eyes glistened with tears. "Sebastian Michaelis, would you marry me?" Ciel pulled a ring out of his pocket, a simple silver band, the most beautiful ring Sebastian had ever seen. Ciel dropped down, on one knee, holding the ring up, and it caught the light, glistening brightly.

Wo Ai Ni became silent. The whole restaurant, crowded and busy as usual, had turned to see the happy couple. Once upon a time, Sebastian had been nervous to hold Ciel's hand in public. Today, though his heart was racing, it had nothing to do with nervousness. He took the ring and closed the palm of his hand around it, holding it for a second, processing the moment. This was real, this was happening. He smiled at Ciel, realizing that tears were falling down his own face. He took his other hand and pulled Ciel up, towards him. He stood up and hugged his boyfriend, tightly. They stood there, rooted to the spot for over a minute. "Of course I'll marry you," Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

Ciel exhaled. He must have been holding his breath for a long time. He cupped his hands around Sebastian's face, and kissed him.

"I love you," they said simultaneously.

* * *

_A/N: Next update will be on Sunday or Monday. I love you :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding preparations were in full swing, though, neither Ciel nor Sebastian were sure how to prepare. Did they even want to prepare? Did they want a lavish party? A simple ceremony? Something religious? A simple trip to the courthouse? What did marriage even constitute? Would it change anything? Was it necessary? Just a silly, unneeded tradition?

It was sufficient to say that wedding preparations were very much not in full swing. Indeed, there was nothing save confusion. A lot of confusion.

Sebastian wiped off a smudge of dust from the coffee table. He resumed reading his book. (_Of Mice and Men_, by John Steinbeck.) He set down after a few seconds, only skimming the pages. For the first time in his life, he found that he couldn't concentrate on a story. His mind was filled with distractions, and it didn't help that Ciel was working out in front of him, doing push-ups on the floor, shirtless. Sebastian sighed, glancing at Ciel for a moment, picking up the book again, putting it down again, and wiping some more nonexistent dust away.

They'd been engaged for all of a week, and yet, Sebastian found it overwhelming. He wasn't sure why, exactly. Marriage was something he hadn't really thought of in depth before. It was something that happened in the books he read. Even though he and Ciel had been together for a relatively long time now, marriage didn't cross his mind. Now that it was happening, he found it hard to comprehend. It was perplexing, this idea of marriage. It was supposedly the logical thing to do; after all that's what people did when they were in love. But why? Sebastian wasn't sure how a piece of paper, a thin certificate, would somehow be a benefit. He was perfectly fine with the way things were.

There was the matter of the ring as well. It was a gorgeous, perfect, ring. The kind that suited Sebastian perfectly, simple, as it was just a silver band, yet elegant, with a tiny little diamond stone inset in the middle. That ring had probably cost Ciel a fortune. What was the point in a ring? What was its significance? Just tradition, Sebastian supposed. A nice tradition, but unnecessary.

Sebastian felt sort of guilty all of the sudden. He was thinking, worrying for no reason. He was over analyzing this whole affair. He was happy to get married. He looked forward to it. It was the logical next step, even if he didn't see its logic. It would be fine. He would be fine. Ciel would be fine. Their love would never die. Even when death did them part, their love would go on, into heaven, into eternity. Sebastian knew that. The love he had for Ciel was incredibly strong. He dropped the book again, preferring to watch Ciel exercise instead.

"74...82...95...100," Ciel breathed. He collapsed onto the floor, in a heap. He caught Sebastian's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "I know that look," he said, and his voice was already filling with seduction. He stood up and stretched his arms, raising them slowly above his head. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at his lean, fit, body. He could never tire of ogling it.

Ciel walked towards him, strutting confidently, sexily. He sat down, on top of Sebastian, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian neck and kissed him. "We should really start planning our wedding," he said, after breaking away. He stood up and began to stretch again. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Do we know what we're doing?"

Sebastian looked at him. "No, we don't."

Ciel laughed. "Right. We need help."

"We can call your aunt, and Grell, and Mey-Rin. They could help us."

Ciel stared at him. "My aunt, I can live with. Grell, I can tolerate. But Mey-Rin, she's, well, she's..." He trailed off. "You know..."

Sebastian laughed. He did know. Mey-Rin dropped by every so often, walking into the flat somehow, without a key. She appeared in the most random of places, intruding and imposing as much as she could. It was creepy and strange, to say the least. And yet, she did mean the best. Mey-Rin as annoying and scary as she was, wanted nothing but the best for Sebastian and Ciel. When she heard about the wedding, if she didn't already know, she would freak out. She would go absolutely mad, and somehow, Sebastian found that thought a little bit funny. He looked at Ciel and laughed out loud.

"No. No way, you're really suggesting we call her?" Ciel's eyes widened. The look on Sebastian's face told him exactly what he needed to know. "Dear god, Sebastian, you're getting brave."

Sebastian smiled slyly. He was about to pick up his book again, when Ciel snatched it away and tossed to the side. "I like this brave Sebastian." Sebastian tried to reach for the book, in mock protest, but quickly succumbed when Ciel leaned over him, his breath hot against Sebastian's ear. "I can't wait to marry you." He kissed the tip of Sebastian's ear and pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll join you," Sebastian said, without waiting for Ciel's usual, "Care to join me?"

…

Mey-Rin's scream on the phone was loud enough to wake the whole world. Sebastian moved the phone away from his ear, thinking his eardrum might be damaged. He wasn't afraid of the phone anymore. Sometimes, he hesitated to pick it up, especially when he couldn't recognize the number, but his momentary fear would always dissipate. The phone was harmless. The people who spoke on the phone, were harmless as well. Now, answering the door, that still needed a lot of working on.

"Is she dead?" Ciel called from the kitchen, nearly dropping his plate of fish and chips.

"She hasn't spoken for a few seconds," Sebastian replied, worry starting to creep into his voice. Mey-Rin could hardly go a millisecond without speaking or making some kind of sound. "Mey-Rin," he said softly. "Mey-Rin?"

"Bloody hell," Mey-Rin finally answered. "Bloody, fucking hell."

"Thank goodness, she's alive," Sebastian confirmed to Ciel. "Mey-Rin, we need your help."

"Definitely. Obviously. I'll be over in five."

Mey-Rin hung up without another word.

…

Almost exactly five minutes later, Mey-Rin arrived, a stack of magazines, and DVDs in her arms. She piled them all on the coffee table, and then fished for her mobile phone. She pulled up five different internet tabs regarding wedding planning.

"All right," she clapped her hands together and broke into a grin. "Ciel, get your perfect arse over here."

Ciel set down his dinner and joined Sebastian on the sofa. He refrained from automatically putting his arm around Sebastian's shoulders, knowing that Mey-Rin practically preyed on any signs of affection. He let his arm hang awkwardly; it felt weird when it wasn't touching Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian squeezed Ciel's hand for a second, not letting Mey-Rin notice. He glanced at Ciel and smiled. His ring glowed, catching the light of the lamp.

"First, I need to know what kind of wedding you want." Mey-Rin started flipping through pages. "Traditional? Themed? And oh my god, what about food? And decorations? What are you going to wear? Ciel, you'd be so cute if you wore a dress..."

Ciel and Sebastian stopped listening, stealing glances at each other at different intervals. They giggled when they both looked at each other at the same time. Ciel cleared his throat, when he caught Mey-Rin staring at them, frustrated but somehow excited at the same time.

"She's caught us," Ciel whispered.

Mey-Rin picked up a random magazine, rolled it, and proceeded to hit Ciel over the head. "If you weren't so bloody cute, I would kick your face in." She smiled, sweetly, innocently, pushing her glasses up. After settling down, she took her phone and showed Ciel and Sebastian some pictures.

"I don't want to wear a dress," Ciel said, expression blank.

Sebastian laughed. He pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter, and not embarrass Ciel further.

"But you'd look so gorgeous. Look, Sebastian, don't you think Ciel would look perfect in this?" Mey-Rin shoved the phone in Sebastian's face. There was a picture of lookalike Ciel from the manga that Mey-Rin liked to read. It was a picture of Ciel drawn in a floor-length pink ball gown. Sebastian had to admit that it was a little cute. He pretended not to like it though, seeing as Ciel was very much against the idea.

"It's-it's, ugly," Sebastian said, not very convincingly.

Ciel nudged his elbow. "I'm not wearing a dress," he said again, this time pouting.

"Fine. So what do you want for a theme than? Medieval? Oh it'd be so romantic! Like a Romeo and Juliet thing, but you're both Romeo-"

Ciel leaned into Sebastian's ear. "Somehow, the idea of Romeo and Juliet turns me off. Oh wait, is it because," he paused and raised his voice, "they killed themselves?!" He stuck his tongue out at Mey-Rin, as Sebastian smiled.

They went on like that, for hours more. Mey-Rin's energy did not diminish in the slightest, not even when it was past one in the morning. She could chatter on for ages, spouting any nonsense that came to her, and she would have, if it weren't for Sebastian falling asleep on Ciel's shoulder at approximately 2:00AM. She managed to take a photograph of Sebastian, just as Ciel put his arm out to stop her. The resulting photo was blurry. Still, Mey-Rin smiled at it in satisfaction. "Soma, Finny, and Bard are going to love this!"

Ciel shook his head. He pressed a finger to his lips and gestured at Sebastian's sleeping frame. "We can plan tomorrow," he whispered.

"But we haven't even decided on anything!"

Ciel hushed her. "If you wouldn't fangirl all the time, we'd probably be making progress."

"Fine. Can I bring some more people over tomorrow? Soma's really into this sort of thing-"

"Sure. Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow, okay? Not until the evening. Sebastian's running the shop and I have to run some errands."

Mey-Rin nodded. She broke into a smiled. "Sebastian's so adorable," she squealed. "Look at him, sleeping like a perfect little baby!"

Sebastian began to stir.

"Goodnight," Ciel said.

Reluctantly, Mey-Rin stood up to leave. "I'm really happy for you two," she whispered.

"Me too," Ciel replied, and as he slowly stood up to gently lift Sebastian on to the sofa, he smiled. He wrapped a blanket around his boyfriend. "I've never been so happy in all my life." He meant it.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you're enjoying this. I hope I'm also getting better at writing happy stories, haha :) _

_I probably won't update until sometime next week, as I have a 12 page research paper for my history class that I should really start working on. Especially because it's due next week. Don't procrastinate like me! It's a terrible habit! _

_I love you, please continue to review, and don't hesitate to give me advice or criticism. _


	4. Chapter 4

_"I've been such a naughty boy, Officer." _

_ "Oh? Should I punish you?"_

_ "Yes, please, punish me."_

_ "How should I?" The officer licked his lips in anticipation._

_ "Fuck me. Fuck me hard." The young man leaned over, seductively, his perfect ass in the air for the officer to behold._

_ The officer immediately shoved himself on top of the young man. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you scream. I'll fuck you until you beg me to stop-"_

Sebastian closed the book with mild disgust. "_Crime and Punishment: BDSM Edition_. He glanced at the cover of the book. A beefy, muscly man in police uniform, appeared to be ripping off the clothing of a much smaller, much more feminine man. Discard pile." He dropped it into the little container he kept under the store counter. He kept meaning to take it to a thrift shop to donate, except the obscene books of course, those would go to Mey-Rin, but he kept forgetting and the pile was only getting bigger. That box was the only part of the shop that didn't have a regular dusting.

He smiled fondly, reminiscing about the times when he would sit in the corner, content to shrink away in the shadows, reading his novels, surreptitiously, hoping that he wouldn't draw attention. He had been too shy and timid to even properly greet customers, always having a minor heart attack whenever a customer entered. He looked to the door, and remembered, vividly, Ciel entering that door for the first time. Little did Sebastian know at the time, that their first encounter would change his life forever.

Sebastian walked around the shop, humming to himself, happily. There were all kinds of memories in this shop, ranging from miserable to absolutely wonderful. Just a month ago, Ciel had walked in, flowers in hand, and Sebastian, finding himself a sucker for flowers, was perfectly alright with Ciel ravaging him over the counter. Though, the counter had to be properly cleaned afterward, as Sebastian took very much pride in his book shop.

He thought of Mr. Lau, and wondered how the man was doing. He hadn't talked to him since thanking him for saving Ciel. He was in China now, somewhere, hopefully living a good life. Hopefully, he was healthy, being among his family and friends that he had once left behind. Lau was still and always would be a mystery. Sebastian was mildly curious about the man, but he was also content. After all, Sebastian himself was an enigma, once upon a time. He understood the want for privacy, and the need for secrecy. Sometimes, withholding information, or even forgetting about it was less painful than letting it all out. Of course, Sebastian also knew how lonely it was to keep to oneself. He wondered if Lau was no longer lonely. Hopefully, he had found happiness, just as Sebastian had.

The little ringing of the bell at the front door indicated a customer. Sebastian glanced up and smiled. "Hello, miss, how may I help you?"

"Got any travel guides?" Angelina Durless, decked in knee high red boots and a tight, short, black dress, seemingly made out of leather, pulled off her sunglasses, and winked at Sebastian. "You're looking cuter all the time." She eyed him flirtatiously. "But, I suppose we can't run away together. You're going to be a married man."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first, putting her hand out, to stop him. "That Mey-Rin girl got a hold of me. She's damn annoying, and I've tried blocking her number like a trillion times, and yet somehow, the little brat keeps finding a way." Angelina sighed, shaking her hand. "It's quite the nuisance. Anyway, I've come to help you plan your wedding."

Sebastian looked at her, slightly confused. Ciel's aunt did not just offer help. Whenever she came over, she complained about her lack of a love life, she complained about the taxes and bills she had to pay, she complained about the men at the bar she worked at, and how they were such "daft pigs." She was the opposite of Mey-Rin and Grell. Sebastian figured that if Grell and Will were ever to break up, Will and Angelina would be perfect together. They were both sullen, pessimistic, and seemed to carry a rainy cloud with them wherever they went.

"Well, do you want my help or not? I could leave. God knows these boots are goddamn uncomfortable."

Angelina began to turn on her heels, and Sebastian suspected that she would gladly leave. Why did she show up in the first place? She and Ciel weren't very close. Ciel still hadn't told her about Alois. As far as she knew, Alois was just a sweet young man, probably the closest person to an angel that she had ever met. She had no idea of the horrors that he had put Ciel through. She had no idea about that dark past. Sebastian suspected that Ciel had been wanting to tell her for a while now. Whenever he called her to check up on her, he always hesitated, as if wanting to tell her about everything that happened, but he never did. Angelina needed to know, after all, she was Ciel's only remaining family. She raised him, even if she wasn't a very maternal woman, she had done her best. She deserved to know what her nephew had been through, maybe then they would have a better relationship. They both deserved to have stronger family ties. Maybe then Angelina wouldn't be so bitter and maybe Ciel could have more of a sense of belonging to someone other than Sebastian.

"I would love your help," Sebastian said, just as the woman put one foot out the door.

Angelina whisked around, and her face seemed to light up. "I need travel guides for your honeymoon. Mey-Rin says she's planning the ceremony itself. She's asking Grell to do the reception. So I've got honeymoon."

"Grell's involved now too?" Sebastian laughed, though he was a bit nervous. Mey-Rin certainly got around quickly. In less than 12 hours since he had announced his engagement, Mey-Rin had a whole team assembled. "Is there anyone else?"

Angelina smiled. "Will, Soma, Finny, and Bard. Of course, all of the men will do the reception together, because it takes all of them to actually get the job done. Even then, I'm afraid they'll fuck it up somehow." She rolled her eyes. "You and Ciel don't have to lift a finger. Just pick a theme for Mey-Rin. Pick a cake flavor for Grell. And pick your honeymoon destination for me. We'll do the rest."

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say. He felt overwhelming gratitude towards his friends. Just the fact that he could call them his friends, was something that made him feel giddy. Never would he have thought that he would have so many people who cared about him. He would have hugged all of them, except skin to skin contact with someone other than Ciel was still very hard for him. "Thank you so much," Sebastian said, sincerely.

"You're welcome." Angelina's smile was enough to tell Sebastian that she was indeed happy. She wasn't only Ciel's family, she was his too. And so was Mey-Rin, Grell, Will, and everyone else. They were one, big, family. Dysfunctional and odd, yes, but family.

"Angie?" Sebastian tested, usually referring to her by full name.

"Hmm?" She was already rifling through some travel guides and typing things into her phone.

"Ciel needs to talk to you." It was time that Ciel realized he had a family too. Ciel and Sebastian could make it through anything together, just the two of them, and it would be okay, but they had a bigger family now. For the first time in either of their lives, they had a true family.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. _

_I finally finished my paper and turned it in today, now I'm just trying to get my grades higher, because there's only a week left of school and my grades aren't looking so great. So writing fanfiction is kind of a second priority right now, but as soon as school is out I'll focus on it more. _


End file.
